You Found Me
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: SongFic - Ashley's POV: No podría explicar cuan confundida y pérdida estaba hasta que noté que él me había encontrado y sinceramente creo que nunca más me perderé. - Lashley Rocks! -


**Recomendación:**_**para leer el fic, si ustedes quieren obviamente, escuchen la canción con la cual me inspire: You Found Me de kelly Clarkson, de verdad que le da como un ambiente especial al fic. Bueno eso, ahora si pueden leer tranquilamente .**_

**You ****Found**** Me**

Hoy todos estamos celebrando, finalmente hemos concluido con la saga de High School Musical. De cierta manera me entristece cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, después de todo gracias a esta película mi carrera ha podido ascender de la manera en que lo ha hecho. Pero no tan solo por eso me siento apenada, también me entristece pensar en que no tendré la oportunidad de nuevamente trabajar con todos mis amigos, talvez nos encontremos en alguna película o serie, pero no volveremos a tener a este grandioso equipo humano otra vez. Sé que con la mayoría me seguiré viendo, después de todo somos amigos, pero nunca será igual. Al menos siempre tendré bellos recuerdos de este trabajo.

Los veo a todos tan felices, algunos bailando en la pista, a otros tan solo conversando y yo los veo a todos desde aquí. En este momento estoy sola, no porque no tenga con quien conversar o bailar, sino más bien por gusto. En este día en especial me he sentido muy pensativa. Durante todo el día he recordado momentos clave de estos años, cosas que me han marcado y que nunca olvidaré, en especial porque todos los rostros que veo en este momento están en esos recuerdos.

Tengo tantas anécdotas muy divertidas de mis amigos… y otras cosas que talvez no son tan divertidas. No puedo evitar mirar a Zac y acordarme de los buenos y malos momentos, pasé muchas cosas con él… muchas cosas. No puedo mentirme, siempre me sentí enamorada de él, a pesar de que él estuviera con mi mejor amiga. Supongo que esas cosas son difíciles de aceptar cuando estás en una situación como en la que yo estaba. Me mortificaba saber que le estaba haciendo un daño a mi amiga sin ni siquiera estar haciendo algo por destruir la relación de ellos dos, porque simplemente no podía. Ella fue, es y será mi mejor amiga, nunca podría hacerle tal daño. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que en todos mis pensamientos Zac estuviera presente. Estaba tan cegada con un antiguo amor que **no podía ver lo que tenía en frente**. Luego vino el caos, Zac y Vanessa terminaron, las circunstancias en que aquello ocurrió hoy carecen de importancia. Pero en ese momento supe que un abanico de posibilidades se abría ante mí, por un lado podía aprovecharme de la situación e intentar recuperar el amor de Zac o por el otro debía respetar lo que hubo entre ellos y seguir apartada. La confusión era mi más grande enemigo y tenía que lidiar con ello día a día. Pero en todo ese proceso hubo una persona que me ayudo a aclarar mis ideas, podría decirse que **me salvó del precipicio.**

No puedo negar que noté que Zac parecía más interesado en mí, las atenciones fueron en aumento y a veces sentía que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido con tan solo verlo. Pero comencé a notar algo diferente en mí, ahora que él estaba disponible y al parecer interesado, no podía encontrar aquel sentimiento de antaño que antes creía que solo él me hacía sentir. Nuevamente la confusión se estaba acaparando un espacio demasiado amplio en mi existencia… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Talvez mis sentimientos por Zac habían cambiado súbitamente, o talvez tan solo la intensidad del amor que yo creía sentir por él se había extinguido. Lo que fuera que haya pasado me hizo ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva. Ambos habíamos cambiado, él no era la persona que yo solía amar, no es que fuera una mala persona ahora, sino que comencé a verlo más como un amigo que como pareja. En cierto modo eso me hizo feliz, finalmente podría superar la etapa Zac, pero eso no quitaba que sentimentalmente aún estaba sola, o eso era lo que yo creía.

Y es que en realidad nunca había estado sola, todo el tiempo lo había tenido al lado mío, solamente no había sido capaz de identificarlo. No me había dado cuenta de que **él me había encontrado**, que él me había visto antes que cualquier persona y que secretamente siempre espero por mí. No sé como no pude notarlo… Zac llenaba mi cabeza, pero Lucas llena mi corazón y alma.

Ahora veo a Zac y toda aquella confusión que opacaba mis pensamientos ha desaparecido, cruzo una mirada con él y le sonrío como usualmente hago, recibo la misma sonrisa por respuesta y vuelve a conversar con Monique.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca y puedo decir que estoy aliviada, somos más amigos que nunca y nada me hace más feliz… **nada exceptuando a Lucas**. 

Y ese es el más dulce recuerdo que podría tener de High School Musical: Lucas, aquí lo conocí, nos hicimos amigos _casi_ hermanos, pero lo más importante aquí conocí lo que el verdadero amor significa. Sin él dudo que hubiera tenido la fuerza para seguir adelante, siempre estuvo ahí, siempre fue lo que buscaba y gracias al cielo lo encontré, más bien dicho me encontró.

_**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw wha**__**t nobody could see  
You found me**_

Y en este preciso momento me pregunto donde estará… sigo viendo a toda la gente pero no puedo encontrar el rostro que más me gusta entre ellos, el rostro que hace que mis nervios vayan en aumento con tan solo ver que se acerca, el rostro que veo al despertar, simplemente el rostro que verdaderamente amo.

Veo a Vanessa acercarse y seguramente viene a conversar un poco.

Hola – se sienta al lado mío

Hola – 

¿Sucede algo? – Parece preocupada

No, tan solo pensaba – 

No te preocupes, me encontré con Lucas hace unos momentos y me dijo que te estaba buscando – yo le sonrío y me sorprendo de que sepa en que estaba pensando

¿Cómo supiste que yo… - 

Supongo que tu cara me lo dijo – 

Al parecer soy demasiado obvia – 

Más que obvia, yo diría demasiado enamorada – tan solo asiento y ella se levanta – Bueno tan solo venía a ver si estabas bien, nos vemos luego – 

Nos vemos – la veo alejarse y pienso nuevamente en _mi_ Lucas… cada vez que escucho su nombre me siento aún más feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. En especial porque sé que atravesamos un largo camino juntos y que talvez lo hice sufrir sin ni siquiera notarlo, pero eso se recompensa con lo que ahora tenemos y eso jamás…

**Te encontré**… - siento el calor de otra mano en la mía y veo el rostro que he ansiado ver durante toda la noche. Lo veo un poco agitado pero siempre con su inmaculada sonrisa que **solo es para mí**, de seguro me ha estado buscando por todo el lugar.

**Siempre lo haces** – me acercó más a él y siento su aroma que es vital para mí. Miro sus ojos y sin alargar más el momento más esperado para mí lo beso. Por cierto un exquisito beso, en especial por los matices que le otorga este sentimiento único por él, esta emoción que siento con tan solo verlo y el calor que me abriga cuando estoy con él. Simplemente lo amo y no podría ser más feliz por ello.

Vaya… ¿Y eso? – Lucas me sonríe y su cara parece tomar más color

Nada, tan solo te extrañaba – acaricio su rostro y el toma mi mano nuevamente

Yo también te extrañaba, te estuve buscando por todas partes – 

Lo sé – 

Bueno… ¿Quieres bailar? – asiento y vamos donde nuestros amigos bailan, diría que los observo a ellos, pero en este momento tan solo lo puedo ver a él, perdí tanto tiempo antes mirando a otras partes que ahora no puedo darme el lujo de no mirarlo. De pronto la música cambia y nos acercamos aún más, generalmente me gusta más la música alegre y bailable, pero con Lucas los lentos siempre serán mis favoritos. 

Pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo pongo las mías alrededor de su cuello, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Lucas se acerca a mi oído y siento su calmada respiración

Ashley… - seguimos bailando pero juraría que solo estamos él y yo

¿Qué? – le respondo casi en un susurro

**Te amo** – lo dice y me estremezco por completo

Yo también Lucas, yo también – nos besamos nuevamente y solo puedo agradecer que él me haya visto antes que el resto, que él haya esperado por mí, que el borrara la confusión de mi vida… **que él me haya encontrado.**

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**_**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con mi tercer fic de High School, y solo puedo decir que me encantó. Sé que está bien dulce pero así tenía que ser, al menos así me dieron ganas de escribirlo. Además desde la primera vez que escuché esta canción (Hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo) encontré que era muy pero muy Lashley, así que finalmente cumplí con uno de los tantos fics que tengo en mente hacer. Me siento tan realizada xD, de verdad jajaja. Me encanta esta pareja y es mi primer fic de ellos , así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. Obviamente va dedicado para todas/os las Lashley/Rypay, Y en especial para las lindas personas que me dejaron reviews en mi último fic, un besazo para todas ustedes:**_

_**tiisdalevans, Rypay, FuuxTsujimoto, Cecilia A. Garcia y Bris**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos estaremos viendo en nuevo fic próximamente.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh **_


End file.
